


no tears left to cry - bokuto x reader angst

by tony_sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_sky/pseuds/tony_sky
Summary: bokuto x reader ! this is just angst, like i love writing angst so angst! akaashi and bokuto are dating in the beginning, kuroo and kenma are in here too. i'll add characters later on when i wanna add em!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 14





	no tears left to cry - bokuto x reader angst

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in awhile and this is my first ao3 story!! hopefully it's good

bokuto, the ace of the fukurōdani volleyball club, aka the owl, was currently pestering y/n.

"hey hey hey!" the bed head boy screamed into y/n's face. y/n wasn't paying attention, they were reading a book they rather enjoyed. "y/n!! pay attention to mee!" he whined, leaning against the messy haired kid. y/n shook their head and fixed their glasses.

"i don't have time for this, koutarou." y/n sighed, closing their book and standing up, making bokuto stumble onto the floor. y/n game a quick smile before exiting the classroom.

"at least be at practice!" bokuto yelled once more before being whacked in the head with a book. he looked up and saw his boyfriend, akaashi keiji. "hii, akaashii!" he cooed, standing up and hugging him.

"bokuto, no time for this, come on, there's practice." akaashi said, getting out of bokuto's grip and walking away after y/n. bokuto quickly got up off the floor and ran after the dark messy haired boy.

"y/n! wait up!" akaashi called out, throwing his right hand in the air and waved. y/n looked behind them, and waved back. they stopped and let the two catch up. "are you going to practice, y/n?" the setter asked, holding bokuto back. y/n gave a slight nod.

"i wanted a bit of a head start." y/n then eyed bokuto, "don't wanna be late." 

bokuto gasped, "i do not make you two late! how dare you." akaashi laughed under his breath. "shutup, akaashi..." he groaned.

the trio then headed to the gym, arriving, they set their stuff down and started practicing. then shūichi anahori, a first year setter, ran up to akaashi. 

"could you help with the sets?" he asked, akaashi gave a nod and waved to y/n and bokuto, they gave a slight wave back.

"isn't anahori new?" y/n asked, picked up a ball and throwing it to bokuto. bokuto shrugged.

"i believe, this is the first time i have seen him." bokuto explained.

"i swear if he isn't new, we're the worst third years, ever." y/n chuckled, throwing the ball up in the air. bokuto slammed it down on the other side of the net. "nice one, bokuto." y/n smiled, giving him a thumbs up. bokuto flashed a huge grin.

the volleyball team then practiced and practiced til their time was done. bokuto and y/n started packing.

"hey akaashi! wanna walk with us?" bokuto asked, pointing to him and y/n. akaashi nodded and walked over to them.

"i have money so we can grab something to eat on the way out." akaashi explained.

"that's great, i forgot money at home, i'll reply you tomorrow." y/n said, putting their bag on their shoulder, and smiling. bokuto was already out the door. akaashi laughed as both him and y/n quickly caught up to bokuto. they all then headed down to a small shop on the corner by bokuto's house. 

"hii r/n!!" bokuto yelled. a small blonde haired boy appeared, and waved. "akaashi, y/n, this is r/n! r/n, this is akaashi and y/n! my friends from volleyball!"

"oh, hello, mr.akaashi, miss/mr/mix.y/n!" r/n smiled, holding his hand out. his other arm was stuffed into a cast, y/n kinda felt bad. y/n shook his hand, akaashi did the same.

"just all me akaashi." the second year said, running the back of his neck. he looked a little embarrassed.

"same with me, no formalities." y/n smiled.

"o-oh, okay!" r/n stuttered.

"now, r/n! could we get some ice cream." bokuto asked hugging the small boy. his hair was a messy blonde, eyes were an icy blue. cute.

"oh! yeah, what do you two want? i know bo's by heart." r/n shuttered, looking back at the two as he got out of bokuto's grip.

"f/f (favourite flavour), please!" y/n smiled.

"cookies and cream.." akaashi grumbled. bokuto lit up.

"awh akaashi! you never told me your favorite ice cream! that's what i always get!!" the owl beamed.

"yeah, yeah." akaashi smiled. after receiving their icecream, they waved goodbye to r/n and left. they dropped akaashi off at his house and then bokuto and y/n walked a little longer since they lived farther.

"good day." y/n sighed.

"you ignored me all day!" bokuto whined. y/n laughed.

"in school, im a different person." y/n explained, they pulled out their phone and looked through it.

"wanna spend the night at my house?" bokuto asked, beaming over y/n's shoulder. 

"i can ask my mom." y/n said, quickly texting their mom. luckily, y/n's mom said yes.

"woo! let's go!" bokuto then pulled y/n to his house.

"slow down!" y/n yelled, laughing. they then reached the captain's house.


End file.
